


Bucky & Bby Luv (Twitch Gamer AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Chubby!Bucky Series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, chubby!bucky, chubby!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You’re livestreaming Among Us for Twitch and you come across another person who’s doing the same thing and they also happen to be your favorite gamer??? Whaaaat?
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes & You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, Bucky Barnes/You, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Chubby!Bucky Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067906
Kudos: 8





	1. Insert Spider-Man Meme Here

“Hello everyone!” you greeted your viewers that were hopping onto your livestream. You used your split screen feature to show that you were hopping onto Among Us, but you were also to be seen as well. 

“So like I said on my instagram story, I will be playing Among Us. Soooo let’s see how this goes!” 

You typed in your twitch username as your name for your avatar. You then tapped onto a server with seven people. You were assigned the color cyan and you went to pick out your accessory, “What should I wear, peeps? Should I wear a plunger? Oh, how about the flower? Wait! The cowboy hat! Save a horse, ride a cowboy,” you snickered at your statement. 

“Okay. Let’s do this!” you watched as the countdown started and you were assigned to be a crewmate. 

You looked at your list of tasks and proceeded to head to the admin first to swipe your card. Several other people did the same and you caught sight of a username you know, “Hey! BorkyBarks! i wonder if that’s actually him. Anyway, I’m gonna keep going.” your little cyan character went towards electrical and you found lime green dead. You immediately report and you’re all brought to an emergency meeting. 

Many players immediately ask, “Where?”

And you reply, “In electrical. Went fix wires and found lime. Didn’t see anyone else.”

The yellow character, whose username was MacnCheese, asked, “Wait, are you actually Y/N the twitch streamer?”

You look into your camera and shrugged, “Should I tell them the truth?” you read the chat on the side and saw many people say yes, so you did, “Lol yeah. It’s me. I’m streaming right now. Say hi!”

The users say hi and the supposed BorkyBarks exclaimed, “WAIT. I’M STREAMING TOO!” 

And then you craned your neck, looking at the game chat, “WAIT, YOU’RE REALLY BORKYBARKS?!”

“Lol yeah!”

You quickly pull out your phone and tap onto the twitch app, typing in BorkyBarks and see he’s streaming too. 

You screamed, “OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS! IT’S REALLY BORKYBARKS AKA BUCKY BARNES! WE’RE IN THE SAME GAME! HAHAHAHAHA! WHAT EVEN?!”

You quickly type, “LOL THIS IS WILD!” and then tap on skip since everyone else was doing so. 

“Alright. I’m gonna finish these tasks.” you travelled to electrical to do your long task. You did the wiring there, then moved to admin, then while in the middle of fixing the cafeteria wiring, a meeting is called. 

Black, whose username was sndnoods, said, “I SAW ORANGE VENT!”

To which orange replied, “whaddahex i didnt vent!”

Black, “YES YOU DID! I SAW YOU!”

“Hmmmm…,” you pursed you lips and narrowed your eyes, “Should I vote for black or orange?”

You read the chat and got more replies on black than orange, so you voted for black. While waiting for everyone else, you asked, “Hey, Borky, you almost done with tasks?”

He replied, “Yeah. I got two more.”

Then you responded, “Wanna stick together when you’re done?”

“Sure!”

So, black got voted off and he wasn’t the imposter. So the game continued. You went to finish the wiring in the cafeteria, and then empty the garbage shoot in O2. Lastly, you had to go to weapons and shoot debris.

While you were in the middle of it, a death was reported. 

Orange was dead, so that meant they weren’t the imposter either. Some people left the game, so it was only five of you now. You and Bucky as Cyan and Blue, then brown, red, and green. 

Brown said that red was looking sus and green agreed. It seemed like there was a consensus so all of you voted for red, but red was taking a while to vote. So in the meantime, you chatted to Bucky.

“Can I just say that you’re one of my favorite twitch gamer?”

To which he replied, “No way! Same here!”

And then he added, “I meant, you’re my favorite twitch gamer too. lol.”

Then you said, “[insert spiderman meme here]”

Your phone started blowing up with notifications from twitter, so you quickly checked it out.

gamergirlxoxo: OMG. BUCKY AND Y/N ARE BOTH STREAMING ON TWITCH AND THEY ENDED UP IN THE SAME GAME AND THEY’RE EACH OTHER’S FAVE TWITCH GAMER. WE LOVE TO SEE IT.

meesaisamessa: wait, ngl, bucky and y/n would make a really cute gamer couple. i ship it.

Meanwhile on Bucky’s end….

“Oh my god, oh my god,” he cups his round, bearded cheeks and stares at his computer screen and then his camera, “I’m Y/N’s favorite gamer? What? How? I-” he pauses to chuckle in disbelief, “This is so crazy, guys. I’ve been following Y/N’s twitch career from the beginning. They’re an awesome player and so cool and I’M their favorite gamer?! So fucking unreal!”

The meeting ends and, obviously, red is voted off, but isn’t the imposter. 

Bucky’s finished with his tasks, so he goes to follow you to watch you finish your tasks. He wipes his hands on his tshirt that hugs his round belly, “I’m suddenly nervous and I don’t even know why. I’m not, like, actually meeting Y/N, so I don’t know why my hands are super sweaty now. Heh.”

You finish in weapons and he thinks that’s your last task since you start just roaming around. When you get to storage, the doors suddenly shut in front of Bucky and he’s freaking out, “Oh no! Y/N!” he starts running around in circles waiting for the doors to open and when they do, he rushes inside to find your dead body, “OH NO! Y/N!” he reports your body and then types, “I WILL AVENGE YOU Y/N!” and then added, “also they were found in storage. I was with them, but got locked out and when the doors opened, they were dead.”

“It’s gotta be brown.” Green said and Brown immediately defended themselves, “No! It’s Green! They’ve been faking tasks!”

Bucky groaned, “Shit, I don’t know who to choose. Guys, help.”

The chat started blowing up with different people saying Brown or Green, but a lot of people were saying green. 

“Alright, I’m trusting you guys!” he votes green and then the Victory screen appears. 

“Aaayyee! We did it!” when he’s back in the lobby, he immediately goes into the chat, “Y/N, I AVENGED YOU!”

You replied, “lmao! thank you! green was a punk for that!”

He smiled at the screen and then checked the chatbox:

ZoeSmoey: LOOK AT THOSE HEART EYES!

ZoeSmoey: BUCKY TOTALLY LIKES Y/N!

greenmeansgtfo: tell them you love them! lol!

thatspideyguy: Dude, go for it. Message them!

He snorts, “We don’t even know each other, guys! I don’t wanna be creepy and shit!”

He reads the incoming messages of encouragement and then throws his hands up in the air, “Fine!” he picks up his phone and pulls up his twitter. He knows you two are mutuals, so he goes into your DMs and types up, “Hi. I know we’ve been following each other for a while, but I figured I’d give a proper greeting, not on the livestream.” when he’s done typing, he looks at his camera, “There, I did it, guys. I don’t think they’ll-”

Ping!

He looks down at his phone to see that you replied and his eyes widened, “I stand corrected!”

The two of you proceed to make your own Among Us server. Bucky is the host and he sends you the code. As soon as you’re in, he opens it up to the public and people start pouring in. You two play for another hour before you have to go. 

You leave him a DM saying, “That was fun! We should play again sometime! Let me know! xxx-xxx-xxxx”

And it was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Achievement Unlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by anonymous: chubby!bucky twitch gamer and during one stream reader brings him food and thats how his subs find out about his happiness

Bucky was in his room streaming as he played Overwatch with Steve and some of his gamer friends he met through Twitch. Even though their team was getting their butt kicked, Bucky still had a smile on his face. 

He’s seen what people have been saying about him lately on social media. He’s been a lot happier lately. It’s true, he has been, and it’s because he’s been dating you for the past three months. 

When you and he started talking as friends, he didn’t think anything romantic would come out of it. You’d definitely be a great partner, but he was okay with being just friends, despite his and your followers shipping you two HARD. You became his best friend, aside from Steve and Sam. You understood him in a way they couldn’t. You were in the same boat as him, an influencer and a gamer. It was hard to find someone genuine since he’s becoming more and more known. But with you, he didn’t have to worry. 

He was fine as just friends and so were you, then it turned into something more after you came over to his to play some games. You two ended up kissing that night and your friendship turned into something more. Bucky thought he was happy with you as friends, but he was so much happier now that he was able to call you his. 

“Fucking shitwads! Someone fucking heal me!” Sam is crying into Bucky’s headset and he snickers, “Kinda busy!”

“Fine! Asshole!” no surprise, they lost the match and Sam was going off. Bucky could just imagine Steve rolling his eyes at his boyfriend right now. 

Bucky then felt a tap on the shoulder and he turned around to see you standing there with a plate of food, “Hey,” he kissed your lips as you bent down to meet him. 

You set the food onto his desk, “Made some food for you to munch while you play.”

“Thanks, babe,” he shoots you a very grateful, loving smile and then you look at his screens, “Buck, are you streaming right now?”

Bucky’s eyes widened and turned back to his monitors, “Shit! I forgot! Oh my god, babe, I’m so sorry!” 

You bent down reading the chat box going off:

I FUCKING KNEW IT!

just friends my ass!

YALL ARE SOOOO CUTE!

y/n could do better tbh

^^^SHUT THE FUCK UP. Y/N AND BUCKY ARE CUTE AS FUCK!

You straightened up and shrugged, “It’s okay. We were gonna go public soon anyway,” you pecked his lips again and started walking towards the door, “Also, tell Sam and Steve I said hi!”

“Wait, you sure you’re not mad, Y/N?”

You give him a reassuring smile, “I’m not, Bucky. Promise. Guess now I could post that really embarrassing, but cute photo of you on instagram now! GOOD LUCK WITH YOUR NEXT MATCH!” you quickly shut the door behind you before Bucky could protest. 

“Bucky and Y/N sittin’ in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

Bucky sighed and murmured, “Steve, your boyfriend is an idiot.”

“I know,” he replied to which Sam responded, “HEY!”

Bucky read the chat box and smiled, he was happy to see his followers so supportive of his relationship with you. 

“Yeah, so Y/N and I are dating and have been for three months. Anyway, let’s get back to the game shall we?!”


	3. Cuddles and Quick Kills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by anonymous: Think you can give us some more Twitch Streamer! Chubby! Bucky? Pretty please? It makes me so happy to read! + other anon request: chubby!gamer!buck mayhaps? maybe hes streaming (among us maybe) and reader keeps popping in out of view asking if he wants anything or if hes hungry or oh my god bucky look at this picture of two cats! theyre cuddling! its us! and then she really wants to cuddle and she doesnt say it but he know so he turns off his camera just so she can sit on his lap maybe? and just very fluffy if like u could? i like wrote it all out lmao im sorry but if you could write this i will give you my first born :)

You had finished your streaming for the day. Bucky, being the great partner that he is, provided the food and drinks during your stream while he did things around the apartment. Now that Bucky had begun his streaming for tonight, you figured it was now your turn to be the loving and caring partner that you are. 

Thirty minutes into Bucky’s streaming, you hear him yelling as he’s debating with his discord friend group about who the imposter is. You figured since he’s talking and yelling a lot, he might need some water. So you grab two water bottles from the fridge and head to the streaming room. 

You slowly open the door and peek in. You see the side of Bucky’s face being illuminated by the lighting on his gaming desk. You quietly creep in, trying not to break his focus. You reach out, sliding one water bottle onto his desk. Your efforts to remain quiet and unseen are obviously a failure because Bucky immediately turns to you. 

“Hi, Baby Love,” he greets you with his nickname for you and one of your favorites. He pulls you in for a quick kiss and holds your hand that’s still grasping the other water bottle, “Thank you. You’re too sweet on me, darling.”

You cup his face and murmur, “You do the same for me, honey bun.” you peck his lips again and point to his monitor, “Also, you just got killed.”

Bucky whips his head to his screen and cries out, “Aw man! Not again!”

You snicker, “Sorry for distracting you.”

He shrugs, “It’s okay, you’re the best kind of distraction. You wanna stay?”

You shake your head, “No. I’ll let you enjoy your time with viewers. Might come back later with snacks?”

“Door’s always open for you, Baby Love!” he calls out as you exit the room. 

Another thirty minutes go by and you made Bucky a tray of snacks he could eat as he continues to stream. There’s fruit, chips, cookies, trail mix, and beef jerky. A wide variety of choices for your partner to choose from. 

Again, you creep into the streaming room and set the tray of food onto his desk and Bucky beams at you, “Aaawww, looove! Thank you!” you can hear his friends asking questions from his headphones and he replies, “Guys, Y/N made me a try of snacks for me to eat while I play! Aren’t they the sweetest?” he holds up the tray to the camera and he sees people replying in the twitch stream chat.

You giggled as Bucky wrapped an arm around you and pulled you in for a side hug, “Thanks, Baby Love.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll leave you to it-”

“Stay this time, please?”

You can hear his friends making fun of him, specifically Sam making gagging noises. You snicker and said, “Sure, just to piss off Sam.”

Bucky chuckles and replies, “Atta, love! You wanna pull up a chair or-”

You shake your head, “I’ll sit on the couch, it’s okay.”

“Positive.” you move to the back of the room where the couch lays, facing Bucky. You sit down and pull out your phone, somewhat listening to Bucky playing and also paying attention to the stuff you’re scrolling through. 

You then see a picture come up on instagram of two adorable kitties cuddling. You and Bucky both love cats so you clearly have to show him this. You get up and walk over to him, tapping his shoulder and holding out his phone, “Hon Bun, look at these kitties cuddling. They’re like us!”

Bucky looks at the picture and smiles, “Aaaww! That’s so cute!” he takes your phone to show the camera, “Look at these babies guys. I can’t wait to get some of our own one day!” He hands you back your phone and you turn to leave but he catches you, “Stay.”

“Hon, I’m right-”

Bucky pushes back in his chair and pats his lap, “Stay? Please?” he’s look at you with those blue eyes you fell in love with and you sigh. Knowing he’s won, Bucky smiles and then he says, “Alright. I’m gonna turn off the camera for a bit because I don’t want you guys to see how disgusting sweet we can get.” he turns off his camera and leans back in his chair, allowing you to sit on him, your legs draping off the side of his legs. You rest your head in the crook of his neck and you sigh in content. 

You proceed to watch Bucky play while you cuddle with him. You even try to help him figure out who the imposter might be, his friends screaming in his ear. 

You giggle as he continues to play, even cheering him on when he’s the imposter. You always admired his tact and ability to make some quick kills without being seen. 

At one point of the game, Bucky kisses your head and murmurs, “Love you, Baby Love.”

You smile to yourself when you reply, “I love you too, honey bun.”


	4. A Mini Baby Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by anonymous: Would you please write a request where you and chubby Bucky have a kitty that likes to rest on his tummy?

Today was a special day. You and Bucky were finally going to adopt a kitty! You two had been talking about it for a few months now. You’ve been together for a year, living together for two months. And now you two felt like it was time for a new addition to your little family. 

So here you and Bucky were, entering a local animal shelter, hand in hand, ready to pick out your new baby love.

“Hi! Good afternoon! How can I help you guys today?” the young man behind the counter smiled widely at you.

“We’d like to adopt a cat or kitten, please!” you say excitedly.

“You guys came just in time! We had a litter dropped off here a few days ago. They’re about a weak old. If you’d like to follow me!” he rounds the counter and gestures for you to follow him. You and Bucky do so, pointing and gasping at the animals you pass. 

They take you to a room where there are cages lined up against the wall, “This is our cat room and-Oh Alpine! Not again!” you see a blur of white scramble in between your legs and you yelp.

The employee apologizes, “Sorry! That’s Alpine. She’s a year old and our little escape artist. Al, baby, come on. You gotta get back into your cage.”

Alpine gives a meow that sounds like “No!” and it breaks your heart a little. Bucky then clears his throat and says, “Is it alright if I try to get her?”

You could see the hesitation on the employee’s face, “I don’t know. She sometimes scratches and I don’t-”

“It’s okay. I’ll grab her with this hand,” he raises his metal arm and wiggles his fingers. The young man gives a nod and Bucky turns around, letting go of your hand, “Hey, Alpine. Hiya, girl. It’s okay, I won’t hurt ya,” Bucky states as he slowly extends his metal hand to the frightened white cat. She gives little meows, sounds of, what you think, are curiosity as she slowly approaches Bucky. 

You look back at the employee to see him with wide eyes, “She’s usually not so…forward with people.”

You look back and watch as Alpine arches into Bucky’s hand and he chuckles, giving her little scratches. Slowly, he picks her up and cradles her in his arms. She meows as she sniffs Bucky’s face, her nose pressing against his stubbled cheek. 

Bucky giggles, “I think she likes me.”

You move closer to him and carefully stroke Alpine’s ears. She starts to purr under your touch and you feel a wave of warmth wash over you. You look at Bucky and say, “I think we found our fur baby. Whaddaya think, Buck?”

“I think so too, Baby Love.” he kisses Alpine’s hair and she meows. Bucky then turns and faces the employee, “We’ll take her.”

__________________

You’re sitting in your corner of the streaming room of the apartment you and Bucky share. In the background, Bucky is on the floor playing with Alpine. Occasionally during your game play, you pause and smile, hearing Bucky’s laugh echo through the room. 

“Sorry, guys, I’m distracted by our new fur baby. Hon Bun, you wanna bring her here, please?”

Bucky grunts as he scoops Alpine into his arms and walks over to you, “This is Alpine. We got her yesterday and this is our new Baby Love. Well, since Y/N is the original Baby Love, Alpine is our…Mini Baby Love?”

You snorted, “Yeah. I mean, I guess she can be a mini me. She does seem to love you a lot.”

“Yeah, I can already see that. She’s very clingy to me. Anyway, I’ll let you continue your game.” Bucky gives a wave and moves to the couch in the room. He lays down, placing Alpine on his stomach. He then pulls a blanket over the two of them and settles down. 

You’re so focused on the game that you don’t even realize that you don’t hear Bucky’s giggles or Alpine’s meowing. When there’s a lull in your game you spin in your chair and you immediately let out an “Aaaaawww”. 

“Guys, Alpine and Bucky are napping on the couch and Alpine is asleep on Buck’s belly. Ugh! I wish I can show you guys! Actually, I’ll probably post it on my socials because they’re so cute.”

You quietly scramble over to the two and take a picture with your phone. You come back to your desk with a big smile on your face, “Seriously, so cute.” You then put your headset back on and say, “Okay, back to the game!”

Bucky wakes up an hour later and you’re no longer in the room. He takes out his phone, trying not to disturb Alpine’s sleep and he goes through his notifications. He sees that you posted something on your instagram and tagged him. When he taps on it, he softly smiles. 

It was a picture of Alpine with the caption: Our Mini Baby Love fell asleep on Bucky’s belly. Sooooo cute!


End file.
